Blackest Night Vol 1 4
, recently turned into a Black Lantern, attacks Mera with the other Black Lanterns. Barry uses his powers to create a force of wind to hold them back. Atom gets to a phone a starts dialing 9-1-1, and takes them through the phone lines to police station. Meanwhile in Gotham City, the Scarecrow listens to the fear in the people around him, but wants to feel it too. Nearby, , also resurrected as a Black Lantern, kills a nearby civilian with his blade, and goes after the Scarecrow, but because he cannot feel fear, he is considered to be invisible to the Black Lanterns, saying that nothing scares him, only the Batman. In Metropolis, deep inside Lexcorp, we see Lex Luthor monitoring the Black Lantern Corps and talking with Calculator on the events going on around the world. He tells Calculator that as far as he's concerned, it's every man for himself when it comes to going up against the Black Lanterns. Back in Washington, D.C., the Black Lanterns are searching for Barry, Atom, and Mera. At the police station, Flash gets all the people to stay indoors and be calm, telling them that the Justice League is handling the situation, which Atom points out is a lie. Mera feels that they should find Superman and Wonder Woman, but for the time, Flash tells Atom and Mera that they are Superman and Wonder Woman respectively. Mera doesn't feel that way considering that she lost her husband and her son to the Black Lanterns. Ray has been through a lot with his wife and what happened to Sue, but he needs to get over it and fight back. Barry tells them that they need to take charge and attack the Black Lanterns because that was what they were born to do. While Flash warns everyone what's going on, Atom takes Mera through the phone lines to get in touch with Mister Terrific, saying that Alan Scott will be with him and to get his help on destroying the Black Lanterns. In Manhattan, we see the Justice Society facing off against the members of the Freedom Fighters who were killed. As that's happening, Atom and Mera emerge from one of Mr. Terrific's T-Spheres asking for Green Lantern. As they are doing that, Barry gets in touch with all of Earth's heroes, including Wonder Woman, the Teen Titans, Green Arrow and Black Canary, telling them about the Black Lanterns and what they're doing. He tells them that until Hal destroys the source of the Black Lantern Rings, it's their duty to hold the line until then. Also, that these Lanterns feed on all kinds of emotions, so that they need to keep their feelings in check. And finally, he tells them that some of the heroes have the ability to generate intense light powerful enough to at least weaken the rings long enough for them to be destroyed conventionally. Back in Coast City, we see Black Hand talking to the skull of Bruce Wayne as the charge of the black rings comes closer to reaching 100%. As Barry is running, he's contacted by Wally and Kid Flash telling him that they're also spreading the word to the other heroes, and Barry tells them to go wherever there's trouble. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, the Justice Society, along with Mera and Atom, continue to face off against their dead members who have been resurrected as Black Lanterns. Green Lantern tells Atom that his ring is not connected to the Central Power Battery of Oa, and therefore doesn't operate the same as the rings of the Green Lantern Corps, but tries anyway. This gives Mera the opportunity to use her water powers to drown the Black Lanterns, but it's ineffective, as the Black Lanterns continue to attack them. Damage and Atom Smasher are attacked by their father, , the original Atom. Atom attacks Atom Smasher, while Ray shrinks himself and jumps into Atom's body, leaving Damage to face off against his father. They match each other blow for blow, until Ray enlarges himself, ripping Atom in half, telling Damage that they're going to do things his way, meaning that they continue to beat them down until they are stopped, to which Damage has no problem with. However, Damage is killed and his heart ripped out by Ray's wife, Jean Loring. At that instant, the Black Lantern Rings register their power levels at 100%, causing pain to Barry, as the next phase in the plan of the Black Lantern Corps begins. We then see the Scarred Guardian on the planet Ryut in Sector 666 in front of the Black Lantern Central Power Battery as the Battery teleports to Earth, specifically Coast City. Barry finds himself on the outskirts of the city and tells Wally and Bart to come to Coast City as fast as they can. He then finds Black Hand and goes after, only to be blown away in an explosion caused by the Black Lantern Central Power Battery appearing in front of him. Then, Black Hand commands his master to rise Barry then sees a Black Lantern Power Battery rising from the ground on a scythe, being held by a hand. As that's happening, Barry asks Hal where he is. As thousands of Black Lantern Rings fall into the ground in the cemetery around Barry, the Guardian of the Black Lantern Corps tells Barry his life belongs to him...Nekron, the Lord of the Unliving. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** * * ** * ** * * ** *** * ** Items: * s * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The back of this issue also contains a special preview to . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}